Ohayo
by emy kitsune
Summary: Um fragmento da rotina de Seto Kaiba, um fragmento da construção do império Kaiba. E ao final, um sorriso que desfaz suas preocupações.


**Yugioh é uma obra ficcional que não me pertence! Os créditos são todos para o autor ****Kazuki Takahashi.**

_blabla_ – flashbacks de cenas do anime.

* * *

Na cidade de Domino eram cada vez mais altos e numerosos os arranha-céus. 

O desenvolvimento acelerado das indústrias e de um mercado específico atraia cada vez mais empresários, comerciantes e interessados no assunto.

Indústria eletrônica. Especialmente quanto ao mercado de jogos, cujas lojas estavam em todos os bairros, dos mais simples aos mais sofisticados.

Por mais altos que os prédios fossem, uma majestosa torre era visível de qualquer lugar por ali.

A sede da Kaiba Corporation.

Responsável por grande parte deste desenvolvimento, a Kaiba Corp havia dominado o mercado em tempo recorde, ainda mais depois da decadência da Illusion Industrial, devido ao afastamento do seu presidente Maximilium Pegasus. E do sucesso do recente torneio Battle City organizado pelo próprio líder deste império.

Seto Kaiba.

Eram notáveis a eficiência e determinação, tão precoces neste caso, do jovem presidente. Ao herdar a empresa de seu padrasto, Gozaburo Kaiba, ele havia provado em poucos anos ser tão bom em estratégia e administração quanto o velho, e com uma mente muito mais arrojada ao transformar a maior produtora de equipamentos bélicos do Japão no mais avançado conglomerado das indústrias eletrônicas.

Quase todos os jovens do momento já haviam jogado, pelo menos uma vez, Monstros de Duelo. E, conseqüentemente, utilizado o disco de duelos desenvolvido pela Kaiba Corp. ou freqüentado um de seus parques de diversão eletrônica.

Seto Kaiba provocava uma reação de desconfiança e hesitação diante de experientes empresários. Um rapazola, com seus 17 ou 18 anos, cabelos castanhos arrumados, roupas esvoaçantes, postura altiva. Educado, objetivo, seguro de si, até demais. Falava com desenvoltura sobre qualquer setor de sua empresa, a conhecia como a palma de sua mão ou como o seu baralho de duelo. Belos olhos azuis, compenetrados, como se estivesse sempre maquinando alguma coisa, um ou dois passos a frente. Voz grave. E gélida.

Mas isso já era passado. A reação das pessoas, não seu comportamento, claro.

Agora ele estava longe das dúvidas, longe de sua infância conturbada, longe de qualquer desconfiança.

O fato de ser um exímio duelista contribuía e muito para a imagem da empresa. Dono das três e únicas cartas de Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis do mundo, um dia fora conhecido como o campeão mundial de Monstros de Duelo.

Até conhecer Yugi Mouto.

Começava a ter problemas.

_Como eu pude ser derrotado por um pirralho como o Yugi?!_

_Eu não acredito nesse seu papo furado de coração das cartas!_

_Sempre imaginei que Monstros de Duelo fosse apenas um jogo de sorte, só que..._

_Já fiz todas as simulações possíveis, mas não entendo._

_...Yugi!_

Ele não estava acostumado a perder. A não entender. E nem a pensar no coração de alguém, muito menos no das cartas.

Mas alguém estava por convencê-lo, e naturalmente.

E ele odiava isso.

Porém se acostumava ao ódio com alguma facilidade.

Yugi e todos aqueles amigos estavam sempre presentes em momentos decisivos de sua vida, querendo ou não. Também tinha se acostumado a isso.

Ajuda. Eles falavam com ele como se, como se...

Algo o incomodava. E, no fundo de seu subconsciente, lhe confortava aos poucos.

_Eu não preciso da ajuda de nenhum de vocês!_

_Mas quanto a você Yugi, acho que... lhe devo algo. Você me ajudou a salvar o meu irmãozinho, e ele é tudo para mim._

_Mokuba._

No topo da torre, o imenso escritório contava com uma impressionante visão do skyline da cidade. A presidência ocupava todo o andar. Numa confortável cadeira de couro, o jovem estava virado para a parede de vidro, apoiando de leve o queixo com a mão. Cabelos ainda úmidos do banho deixavam um rastro de gota d'água pelo pescoço, a pele pálida aparecia sobra a roupa preta, o sobretudo branco colocado sobre o encosto da cadeira.

O monitor de seu laptop piscava sobre a mesa, enquanto processava uma longa lista. Um cheiro de móveis novos e de café se espalhava por todo o ambiente.

De olhos fechados, ele ignorava a vista. E seus pensamentos então se dissiparam enquanto ele pronunciava as sílabas, esboçando um sorriso tranquilo.

- Mokuba...

Ele pega o telefone e disca rapidamente.

- Alô...? – Uma voz sonolenta e infantil atendia.

Ao ouvir a voz, sorri mais uma vez, embora parecesse ainda sério como sempre pelo fone.

-Mokuba, bom dia. Desculpe acordá-lo.

- ... Seto? Você está na empresa?! Por que não me disse que ia trabalhar este fim de semana, eu teria acordado e tomado café com você!

- Está tudo bem, eu saí muito cedo mesmo.

- Ah, que mau educado eu sou, né?

- Hum?

- Ohayo, nii-sama!


End file.
